


A Little Vase

by HereSheLies



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this on tumblr, JJ is an artist, JJ really loves you ok, Tags Are Fun, artist JJ, pottery, soft JJ, vases, we need more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereSheLies/pseuds/HereSheLies
Summary: "You’ve been dating JJ for around six months now, and you love all of the sides of him that you get to see. You love the tough JJ, who everyone sees. This JJ is unafraid of everything, and always protective of his friends. There’s also the soft JJ, who only the close group knows about. Soft JJ is one of your favorites, with soft kisses whenever he sees you and JJ running his hands through your hair as you fall asleep. The one side of JJ that no one, even you didn’t know about, was artsy JJ. "Inspired by the line "I took a ceramics class" and also Dax Newman on TikTok
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Reader, JJ (Outer Banks)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	A Little Vase

You’ve been dating JJ for around six months now, and you love all of the sides of him that you get to see. You love the tough JJ, who everyone sees. This JJ is unafraid of everything, and always protective of his friends. There’s also the soft JJ, who only the close group knows about. Soft JJ is one of your favorites, with soft kisses whenever he sees you and JJ running his hands through your hair as you fall asleep. The one side of JJ that no one, even you didn’t know about, was artsy JJ. 

It was your six month anniversary, and you got a text from JJ to wear something that can get messy, and be ready for something that takes all day. You’re used to running around and getting messy with the pogues, so all of your clothes have definitely seen better days. You wear the distressed jean shorts that are JJ’s favorite because they’re getting a little small, paired with a bright yellow halter top that makes you think of sunshine.

It’s 9am when you hear honking outside your front door and you rush out to see JJ in the van he must have borrowed from John B. 

“Hey beautiful”, he greets you as he hops out of the van for a quick kiss. You and JJ aren’t really ones for pet names, but you have to admit that you love when he calls you beautiful.

“Hey JJ” you respond, almost shyly.

“You’ve got the van, where are we going?” Most of the pogues just walk everywhere, so you know that if JJ took the van, you’re heading somewhere new. 

“If I told you, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn’t it?” He responded as you both got into the van and he started driving away. 

“Alright Mr. Smartaleck, but this better be one great surprise” you snark as you look out the window and try and figure out where you’re going. You hear JJ chuckle nervously under his breath, and your heart beats faster at the thought of your beautiful boy who is trying so hard to make a wonderful anniversary. 

It’s only a few minutes later when you realize that you’re stopping a bit away from JJ’s house. You know JJ usually wants you to avoid his father, and consequently his house, at all costs, so you must not be heading there. Sure enough, JJ parks the van and quickly runs around to help you down. After locking the door, he leads you away in the opposite direction of his house and down an old path in the woods. He completely ignores the constant questions that you pepper him with, trying to figure out where you’re going.   
Suddenly, he stops and takes out a blue bandana. 

“Close your eyes” You hear, and he covers your eyes with the bandana. 

“JJ” You whine as you are blindly led through what seems to be a doorway.

“Shh y/n, we’re almost there” He laughs. “Hold out your hands”

You feel something smooth and round in your cupped hands, and gasp as he takes off your blindfold. He just gave you a tiny little vase that definitely looks handmade.   
“JJ” you squeal.

“Well, I took a ceramics class” he explains almost shyly, scratching the back of his neck with one hand as he does when he’s nervous. You recognize the nervous gesture, and are quick to reassure him.  
“I absolutely love it” You exclaim, and he gives you a small but proud smile.

“I was thinking we could make one together” He explains and takes a step to the side so you can properly look at where you are. It’s a little ceramics shed, with a pottery wheel in the center of the room. You can tell that every single item has been painstakingly taken care of, and though the wheel is aged with use, it still looks to be in top shape. There’s a sizable amount of clay next to the wheel, and there’s another table set up with tools of all shapes and sizes. Though the little shed is a bit crowded, you can tell it’s absolutely set up with love. 

“JJ this is amazing” you say, “How’d you get this?” 

“One of the kooks that I mowed lawns for over on Figure Eight built this awhile back, and let me use this for the past year and a half” JJ explains. You realize something 

“A year and a half?” you ask. JJ looks a bit sheepish and looks down to the floor

“Yeah, I come here whenever I need to get away for a bit. Throwing clay around is really helpful for letting out steam” You read between the lines and understand that the others probably don’t know about this, and you are so touched that he shared this with you.

“Aww JJ” you say, reaching up to cup his face and make him look you in the eyes.

“Thank you so much for showing me, I’m so excited” You try and make sure he knows how special he is to you. JJ blushes and takes your hands away, apparently done with emotions for now. 

“Well, we’d better get started” he says as he leads you to the wheel and takes the clay into your hands. 

“Sit here” he motions to the stool in front of the wheel, and he gets behind you. You take a moment to relish in the closeness between you two, leaning back to rest your back on his chest. It’s a bit warm, and overall a bit awkward, but you wouldn’t change a thing. 

JJ guides his hands over yours as he turns on the wheel and the clay begins to take shape. You’re half paying attention to his detailed instructions on how to make a pot of your own, but the other half of you is distracted by the feel of his hands on yours. He definitely has rough hands, and while yours aren’t soft by any means, you love the feel of his large calloused hands so delicately placed on yours making sure your pot is great. You absolutely love this side of JJ, this artsy side that you didn’t know existed. You didn’t think it was possible to be any more attracted to JJ, but you fall in love with every new side that he shows you. 

Too soon, your little pot was finished, and you gave a little sigh of disappointment. JJ heard you and laughed, carrying your pot over to the kiln that was tucked away into the corner of the shed.   
“Don’t worry, we have all day to make as many pots as your little heart desires” he reassured you, and you gave him your biggest smile.  
Being here with JJ, spending all day with him, was the best way you could possibly think to spend your six month anniversary. As you spent the rest of the day making little pots and vases with your boyfriend, you couldn’t stop thinking about how lucky you are to have such a wonderful person in your life, and how you’d love to spend the rest of your life with JJ, making little vases together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Leave a kudos and a comment and I'll love you forever. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://quiteaweirdworld.tumblr.com/


End file.
